We Were Children Together
by Darci the Thespian
Summary: Jean Valjean, Fantine, and Javert all attend school together and are good friends. Modern AU, they're around 8 at the beginning.
1. Friends

It wasn't every day that you move across the country and start in a new school. But it seemed like it happened a lot to Javert. His adopted parents moved around a lot, since the father was a police chief. He was also Javert's idol, and Javert looked up to him.

He was enrolling in the elementary school that was a few blocks away. Javert walked there the very first day, nervous. As usual, he didn't know anyone there, and everyone was nearly double his size.

So, he sat the whole day in silence, just observing. During lunch, he just ate by himself on a hill. The other children were running around and playing and having fun. Javert opened his book, _Sherlock Holmes, _and began reading.

"What are you reading?" a girl's voice asked. Javert glanced up to see a girl his age with blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

"Sherlock Holmes," Javert said. "I want to be a detective when I grow up. Or a police officer. I'm not sure which yet."

"Cool," the girl sat down next to him, "I'm Fantine," she grinned and stuck out her hand to shake.

"Javert," they shook hands, and he resumed reading.

Two more children came over to them, siblings. One was a girl a couple years older than them, and another was a boy of their same age. Both had brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin.

"Can my brother sit with you two?" the girl asked smiling. Her brother hugged her tight. "Come on Jean, you need to make some friends," she said.

Jean sighed and sat down next to Fantine, "Bye Jeanne," he said, sounding betrayed. Jeanne smiled and walked away.

"I have a sister too," Fantine said, smiling. "Her name is Favourite. She's playing with her friends, Dahlia and Zéphine. I'm not old enough to play with them."

"I'm Jean, but I guess you two already knew that," he said, returning the smile.

"I'm Fantine and this is Javert," she replied. "We're going to be the best of friends!"


	2. Bullying

The next day, Jean sat next to Javert in one of the classes, and so did Fantine. This became a regular occurrence to them all for the next few weeks.

"Guess what?!" Fantine sat down across from them at the table one day. "My birthday is coming up! I'm going to have the best party ever!"

Jean grinned, "That's awesome! Mostly for my birthday, we light a candle and sing songs until I have to go to bed. We couldn't afford many presents. What about you Javert?"

Javert shrugged, "I usually just get a book or two."

"Well, there's going to be cake, so you should come to my party," Fantine said. "Favourite is bringing her friends, and boys. Boys have cooties."

"We do not! Girls have cooties!" Jean protested.

Jean and Fantine continued quietly arguing as class began. Eventually, they stopped and decided to pay attention.

At lunch, they sat on their hill and observed the other children on the playground. There was Jean's older sister, Jeanne. She was nice and sweet and took care of everyone. Her and her brother looked out for each other. There was Chenildieu, a small young boy who was very hyper. Brevet was silent and didn't say anything. Cochepaille was rather stupid. Simplice was a nice, sweet, honest girl that was good friends with Jean and Fantine, and acquaintances with Javert. Bamatabois and Fauchelevent were two big bullies. They both would bully Fantine and Jean. The older kids consisted of Favourite, Dahlia, Zéphine, Félix, Listolier, Fameuil, and Blachevelle. Sometimes Fantine would play with them, but other times she would still hang out with Jean and Javert.

"Oh no," Fantine said, looking over to where a large group was gathered.

"What are they doing?" Javert said, getting up at once. The three of them hurried over to the group.

Bamatabois was insulting and yelling at little Simplice. Simplice, being nice, didn't want to do anything bad, so she just stood there, tears streaming down her face.

"We have to stop it!" Jean cried out. He and Javert pushed their way forward.

"Stop!" Javert cried out, pushing his way in between Bamatabois and Simplice. Jean, however, chose another path as he punched Bamatabois in the face.

"Don't you dare bully her ever again!" Jean cried out. Bamatabois cried out and clutched his eye.

"Mr. Myriel, Jean hit me!" he whined.

Mr. Myriel, a very nice old man frowned as he rushed over there, "what happened?"

Fantine stepped forward, "Bamatabois was bullying Simplice; so Javert and Jean stood up for her."

"Ah, I see," Mr. Myriel said. "Well, although standing up for people is important, using violence is frowned upon. Bamatabois, you get a detention for bullying, and I would like to speak with you and your parents later. Jean, I also want to speak to you and your parents, since violence is not the answer. The rest of you are free to go."

Jean and Bamatabois reluctantly followed Mr. Myriel into the school. Jeanne sighed and hurried in after her brother.

Javert frowned, "He's in trouble," he referring to Jean.

Fantine nodded and then went off to comfort Simplice.

The next day, Jean and Bamatabois weren't in school. Javert went over to talk to Jeanne, who was talking with her friends.

"He got suspended," Jeanne said. "For a few more days. Right now, he's helping our dad, while he's at work."

"I hope he comes back soon," Fantine said in a small voice, as Javert nodded.


	3. Fighting

When Jean finally came back, Fantine and Javert ran over to talk to him.

"I can't believe you hit Bamatabois," Javert said.

Fantine grinned, "That was awesome!"

Jean grinned back, "Thanks!"

"That wasn't awesome," Javert frowned, "You shouldn't fight violence with violence."

"Well, I had to do something," Jean said. "Relax."

"No, that was wrong," Javert said. Why couldn't Jean and Fantine see that punching Bamatabois wasn't right?

Fantine put her hands on her hips, "So, you're on Bamatabois' side, then?"

"No," Javert protested.

"Really, cause you don't seem to be on my side," Jean said, crossing his arms.

Javert frowned, "I just follow the rules—"

"So you won't even back up your own friends!" Fantine said.

"So if we get beat up, it's our fault?" Jean demanded.

"No!" Javert said, "I'm just trying to tell you that following rules is handy and—"

"And it'll help you make friends?" Fantine asked. "Because it won't! We're your only friends, Javert!"

Javert bit his lip and narrowed his eyes. He turned around and stormed away from his friends before he started crying.


	4. Forgiven

Jean and Fantine didn't talk to Javert for a few days after that. Those were the worst days ever. Javert never realized just how much he needed his friends until then.

Javert was eating lunch alone on the hill. He glared at his sauerkraut sandwich and sighed.

"Want some of mine?" Jean asked, sitting next to him. He had a peanut butter sandwich and it smelled really good. "We forgive you, you know. And Fantine says that you're still invited to her birthday party."

Javert smiled, "Where is Fantine?"

"Her parents took her and her sister to the city for the day," Jean said. "She'll be back tomorrow. I really want to go to the city; I imagine it'll be beautiful!"

"There's too much pollution, you can barely see the sky," Javert said. "It's also dangerous, there's a lot of crime."

"We can change the world together!" Jean said excitedly. "Maybe one day we'll save up enough money to go the city! Just the three of us!"

Javert grinned, "Sounds like a good plan!"

When Fantine came back the next day, she was filled with stories about the city. Javert was accepted back in their trio immediately, since she was too excited to be mad at him.

"We're saving up money to go," Jean said, proudly.

"I'll save money too!" Fantine said. "I'm sure, with the three of us saving money; we'll all get to go soon."

"So, tell us more about the city!" Jean said, grinning.

Javert smiled and listened as well.

Fantine took a deep breath, "Well, there were horse and buggies and we started riding one and Favourite got scared, but I wasn't scared! And then there were really tall people there and we bought hot dogs from a street vendor and went to a really fancy restaurant for dinner. Then, we saw a play…"


	5. Birthday

Jean sighed and stared at his change jar. He had been saving up to buy Fantine a birthday present, but he didn't have enough money.

"Jeanne, do you have anything Fantine would like?" Jean asked his sister.

Jeanne sighed and took out a small box in which she rifled through it, "It's not much, but it's something," she held up a round, black button.

"It's black glass," Jeanne said. "Last time Father went into the city on business, someone was handing them out, saying how they were "useless." Father didn't care, and brought it back home."

Jean took the small piece of glass and grinned, "This is perfect! Thanks!"

Jeanne smiled and ruffled his hair.

XXX

Javert clutched the wallet tightly as he navigated the shop. His parents gave him money to buy Fantine a present. Although he was young, he was still responsible.

Javert found a flower crown that he thought Fantine would like.

XXX

Fantine ran around the house, watching her parents and sister set up the house. "Fantine, relax!" Favourite snapped.

Fantine pouted, but ran to her room and waited there. Soon, Fantine's aunts and uncles came to the house for the party.

XXX

Finally, the sun started to set and the party was starting. Dahlia and Zéphine arrived first. Then came Félix, Listolier, Fameuil, and Blachevelle. Finally, Javert and Jean arrived.

"I'm older than you guys now," Fantine said, grinning. "I'm eight!"

Jean and Javert started laughing, "We're both eight too, Fantine. You're the youngest," Javert said.

"I'm turning nine soon," Jean said.

Fantine rolled her eyes, "Well, now we're all the same age!"

Fantine's parents came out with a cake, and they all gathered around it. The cake was round and had pink decorations on it. Fantine blew out all eight candles at once, and everyone applauded. Cake slices were passed around, and Fantine, Javert, and Jean sat in a corner and started eating.

"How's school, Fantine?" One of Fantine's aunts asked.

"Good," Fantine said.

Her aunt smiled, "Which part are you in now?"

"Ecole primaire!" Fantine said proudly. "So are Jean and Javert."

"That's wonderful!" The aunt gushed and ruffled her hair. She walked away to chat with Favourite and Fantine sighed.

"I'm bored."

Jean raised his eyebrows, "You get a party, cake, and presents," he pointed out. "I usually only get a special dinner and one present," he said, triggering guilt into Javert and Fantine.

They talked for a little bit more before it was time for presents. Fantine was excited over the black glass button and the flower crown, "Thanks, these are amazing!" She said, happy.

Fantine also got a locket from her mother, "It's been passed on from generation to generation," her mother said, smiling, "One day you'll pass it along to your daughter."

Fantine held onto the locket and smiled, "Thank you Maman," she said, kissing her cheek. Fantine got a few pretty dresses and a picture of a lake with lily pads.

"That's from the grand artist Monet," Fantine's uncle said, nodding. "It'll look perfect in your room."

After the presents, the party died down a bit. Fantine put on the locket and kept touching it, conscious of it around her neck.

"It looks nice," Jean said, giving her thumbs up.

Javert nodded. "I wish I could stay longer, but my bedtime is getting closer," he said.

"Bye Javert," Fantine hugged him goodbye. Jean decided to go too, and he got a hug as well. They both left and Fantine sat on the steps, holding onto her locket.

"Hey Fantine," Félix sauntered over to her and sat next to her on the steps.

"Hey Félix!" Fantine said, grinning. "Did you like the party?"

Félix nodded and ruffled her hair, "It was sweet! You're eight now, do you know what that means? You can hang with the older kids."

"Really?" Fantine said, excited. Félix nodded and Fantine hugged him, "Thanks Félix!"

Félix rubbed her back and wrapped his arm around her, "Anything for little Fantine."


	6. Stars

It was late at night and Javert's parents wouldn't stop arguing. Javert got out of his bed and peered out of his room. He could hear the argument all the way up there. Javert sighed and walked quietly down the steps. He made his way silently past the living room, where they were arguing, and slipped out of the back door. He had to pass through the kitchen, and he grabbed a flashlight on his way out.

Javert started walking. It wasn't that cold out yet, and a warm breeze blew down. Using his flashlight, he navigated the streets until he came to Jean's house.

Javert knocked on the door and Jean opened it. "Hey, what's up?" Jean asked, yawning. He was still in his regular clothes, and was eating an apple.

"I just want some company," Javert said, shrugging. "Can you come?"

Jean nodded, "My family's sick, so they're all asleep right now. I'm fine though." He left his house, and the two boys continued on to Fantine's house.

"It's a nice night out," Jean said. Javert nodded. Although it was dark, they weren't scared of anything. They got to Fantine's house and knocked on the door.

Favourite answered it, looking annoyed, "It's late; you two should be in bed."

"We just want to talk to Fantine," Jean said.

"About what?" Favourite asked, folding her arms.

"Who's there?" Fantine came over to the door. Her hair was braided back and she looked like she was going to bed soon.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Javert asked.

"Sure!" Fantine said, smiling. She pushed past Favourite, and the three of them began walking down the street. Javert was in his navy blue pajamas, Jean was in a t-shirt and jeans, and Fantine was wearing a robe.

They headed out into the less populated parts of Paris. There was a big grassy hill in which the stars were numerous.

The three of them sat on the hill and looked up at the sky. "It's pretty," Fantine said, smiling.

Javert nodded, lying back. Jean and Fantine laid back also, and the three of them just watched the night sky and the stars. Eventually Fantine fell asleep. Javert began naming the constellations and Jean was whistling.

Pretty soon, Jean and Javert both fell asleep as well. The three friends just slept there under the stars (Of course, all of them got in trouble the next day, but they didn't really care).


End file.
